james potter had a twin
by ava96
Summary: james had a twin sister and when they grew up and jamse got married to lilly she maried sirius. ok look i know i suck at summaries so please read and review because i promise its better than this summarie
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Chapter one: prologue

I was sat there in a dark room. My scenes couldn't really pick up on anything but pain and darkness, so I waited and the time seemed endless. I knew he was going to come back for me to hurt me again. To crusiate me again. And he only seemed to do it because of who I am, not even because he wanted any information out of me. He despised my family because they where part of the order and had harry for a son. It didn't seem to matter to him that James and lilly where dead. By his masters hand no less. All that mattered was that I was James' twin and Sirius black was my husband. Well maybe I'm feeling a bit sorry for myself maybe he hated me because I had thwarted him so many times. But whatever his reasoning he didn't seem to have problem with keeping me there for 'god knows' how long. I had lost count when it became apparent that I wasn't leaving this cellar underneath his mansion any time soon and I hadn't seen any sunlight- or moon light for that matter- at all for. Well I don't know how long it had been but he gave me just enough time to recuperate so that when he did it again it wouldn't kill me just torture me. I think he was trying to drive me insane just like he had to Alice and frank but for some unknown reason he just couldn't do it. I staid in a sane head the whole time and I hated every second of it and each second making me hate him with more and more malice than I had ever thought possible.

I let out a long sad sigh it would be a relief if I could just loose it and then I wouldn't even remember what I have lost. As I sat in silence muling these thoughts over in my head for another unmeasurable amount of time. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and a figure slipped into the room wand pointed directly at my heart, not taking his eyes off me for even a second. Then he suddenly bellowed "CRUSIO!". And before I had time to cringe away I felt my eyes roll back into my head with such pain it cant possibly be put into words. It was like fire was being punched through my veins and bleach poured down my throat and a thousand knives pummelled into my skin, all at the same time. I opened my mouth and screeched a silent scream. I had promised myself long ago that I wouldn't utter a sound while he did this to me no matter how much my body would react I couldn't make a sound because it would be betraying everything that I have ever loved: James and lilly, Sirius and remus and my parents all at the same time. As I thought of this nostalgic images popped up in my mind and suddenly I was able to fight back I could stop the pain almost entirely but I also knew that I had to pretend that it still hurt as much. So I rolled my eyes backwards something that cam quite easily because it had done it so many times, involuntarily, and convulsed my body until I heard him mutter the counter curse and leave the room again chuckling and muttering again and again to himself, "that'll teach her", "that'll teach her".

Just as he stepped onto the steps while still view of me, a light flickered on up in the hallway and his face was sullenly silhouetted against the black wall behind him.

Lucius Malfoy

he just stood their for a second with malicious grin spread across his face. And I knew right at that moment that a) I had to get away from here and fast because he was planning on hurting more of my family and b) he would never turn back, he had turned to the dark side for ever.

* * *

**hey guys i know this is a bit short but its only the prologue i need to form some more ideas to get the sory rolling and then i'll write a new chpater and upload ok so please R&R! and if you review will you please give me some ideas about a story line or even just a chapter!**

**sequel to 'the marauders' even though i havent finished writing 'the marauders' i will make it fit some how**

**disclaimer: i dont own Lucius Malfoy- which in a sence is a relief but still it would have been cool to have had the imagination to have come up with all of the amazing characters that J K Rowling did.**


	2. Chapter 2 the room of requirements

Chapter two: the room of requirements

As I sat there waiting for Lucius to come again, those memories still inside of me I knew I had to hold them close because without them the pain would come back. It had been ages since I had discovered how to throw off the crusiatus curse, he had tried to torture me many more times and believed he had been successful every time. But the memories made me lonely and made that thought, that I had to get out stronger and stronger with every second that ticked by.

* * *

It suddenly occurred to me Lucius hadn't been back for a long time maybe now was my chance. Maybe now I could get away. I tried to stand up and realised I couldn't. It appeared that although the crusiatus curse didn't hurt me any more it still drained me almost completely, so I gave up and crawled. But when I got to the door I realised that if I didn't get any food soon I wouldn't be able to make it even up the first few steps and then he would come back and find me their attempting to escape from his slimy, slithering grasp.

And then just like that an idea began to form in my mind. In all my time here I had never thought about one, rather small, individual who could help me. Kreacher. I'd seen him just a handful of times but I was married to Sirius therefore he should answer my call. Kreacher wasn't exactly what you could call social and I knew that Sirius had hated him because he had always stuck by his mother whenever she was having a go at him as a kid, but when I met him I found that as long as you treated him with respect and proved that you weren't about to change that he would respect you in turn. So I sat there in that dark room these thoughts filling my head and with a timid voice, that I hadn't spoken a word with for a very long time I whispered, "kreacher" but even to myself I sounded to croaky to be able to understand what I was saying so I cleared my throat and tried again, this time in a slightly stronger voice but just as quiet so that I wouldn't be heard, "kreacher". Then I slumped down and paced out on the cold grimy stone floor.

* * *

When I finally started to come around I heard voices. I recognised them both but it took me a while to work out where I knew them from. "mistress black please wake up" I heard a squeaky voice full of fear and concern say. That was Dobby the Malfoy's house elf I knew they treated him bad but why was he here. And then I dawned on me Lucius must be there too. "mistress Skyuler. Please mistress Skyuler wake up" I heard again but this time it was a croaky and deeper voice than the first. This voice I recognised to be kreacher but then if kreacher was there Lucius couldn't be because he wouldn't stand for kreacher to even try to look after me, so I gave up with my musings and slowly opened my eyes too see two house elves one with what looked like a pillow case for clothing, this one had long thin nose and perky ears, "Dobby" I enquired in tired voice and he squeaked at me, an expression of joy filled his face as if he wanted nothing ore than my good health. "you are awake mistress black" he celebrated while I turned to kreacher a look of utmost gratitude on my face and just simply smile while both of the elves suddenly when into a frenzy around me. Feeding me beautifully cooked soup and pouring fire whisky down my throat.

As they worked I asked Dobby how come he was here helping me? wasn't that against Lucius, and he told me, " I am no longer under the employ of Mr Malfoy any more" he squeaked excitement evident in his voice, " Mr Malfoy was tricked into setting me free, by your nephew mistress black". Now that court me off guard I only had one nephew, harry, and he could only be a few years old. I mean I hadn't be trapped that long! Had I? No I couldn't of been. But oh yes look at kreacher how he has aged and how lonely he looks, kreacher was tough he would be able to stand that kind of thing for just a few years, but if it had been longer I don't know how he would have faired but I would have assumed he would look something like he did. All these questions, all this confusion. I had to ask so when kreacher had finished spoon feeding me I asked him, "kreacher how long have I been gone?" and his expression told me that I had been wrong it had been rather more than just a year or two, "almost 13 years mistress Skyuler" he croaked with a note of uncertainty which turned to fear when he saw the look of pure rage flit across my face. Oh Lucius Malfoy was going to pay for this! He had stolen almost 13 years of my life but not only that harry must be at hogwarts by now and if he grew up with any family it would have be lily's dastardly sister petunia and her equally horrible husband Vernon. I never did understand why lily still loved her sister after all she made her life outside hogwarts a misery for her and yet she could still find the sympathy in her heart to love her. I looked up and noticed the two house elves looking at me with concern and fear martyred on their faces.

So I stood up and for the first time appraised where I was. And I didn't recognise the room but kreacher informed me that we were in the room of requirements at hogwarts. I sat on a plush double beg with cosy cushions and bean bags littered about on the floor, a book shelf in one corner, a bedside table with all the food and drink that they had been giving me on it. I was in a room that was more like a vamped up dorm for one person and I noticed that although I would have expected the room the be completely white it wasn't and that made me smile because they both already knew that I wouldn't have been comfortable in a white room, so it was splashed with all sorts of colours but not over the top so it wasn't a work out for my eyes. When I looked back around at them I noticed that Dobby was now wearing a pair of shorts and severel pairs of socks and he said, when noticing my look of curiosity, " I didn't want to surprise you miss black, when you first woke up so I wore my old pillow case for a while". And then I noticed something in his tone of voice as if he was bursting to tell me something and when I looked at kreacher that same thing was evident on his face as well. It was fear but not of what they were about to say but fear for me as if they wanted to warn me. Yes that was it they wanted to warn me about something.

* * *

**hey guys this chapter is a bit longer hope you enjoy it and i havent done a translation as one of my reviewers asked because i have descided to do that in a seperate story so next chapter i will tell you how to find the french translation of this story.**

**disclaimer: i only own mistress skuyler(black) all the rest belong to J K Rowling**


	3. Chapter 3 news and long conversations

Chapter three fast news and long conversations

as I lay there looking at the worried faces of the house elves it suddenly occurred to me that nobody had said anything about Sirius. I knew he had been sent to Azkaban but surely they would have let him out by now. wouldn't they? I mean he didn't have the mark or anything. And then I realised that I dint actually know what had happened when Sirius had court up with peter.

Lucius had come to me not long after he captured me, gloating about how my beloved Sirius had been sent to prison but he had never given me details because he had said, " I'll leave that part to your imagination" and then with a malevolent grin he had swept from the room.

I pulled myself together and asked them because I knew that was the only way I was going to get an un-jumbled and unimagined answer. So I turned and said,

"what has happened to Sirius? Is he OK? Is he still in Azkaban?", questions poured out of my mouth and it was with a gasp that I realised from the expressions on their faces that a) they believed he had been the reason lily and James died and b) that was what they were about to warn me about. So with shaking curiosity I sat and waited while they thought long and hard about what to tell me, so as not to anger or upset me because they had seen the evident concern for Sirius written all over my face.

"... well Sirius had broken out of prison and he is thought to be heading towards hogwarts in search of harry so he can kill him but that was two years ago and since then harry uncovered the truth but not many people believed him but Dumbledore did and now he is part of the order of the phoenix again and Dolores Umbringe is the new defence against the dark arts teacher here, she was appointed by mister fudge, he's the prime minister now because last year 'you know who' came back but mister fudge don't believe harry or Dumbledore and he has been turning people against them all summer ms" said Dobby, he was speaking very fast as if it would heart less if he told me the news quickly and when he finished he backed away and waited for my reaction.

But my reaction took everyone by surprise even me. I stood up from the bed a bit to quickly wobbled a bit and when I regained my balance I said, "right then" and stormed away with the two elves chasing after me with flustered expressions all the time asking where I was going.

" I need to find Dumbledore I told them and with that I opened the door and broke into a run in the direction on=f his office with Dobby and kreacher still hot on my tail but this time not asking me questions just following willingly.

When I reached the gargoyle Dobby said in a very clear voice, " pear drops" and it sprang aside emitting us entrance to the spiral stair case which I stepped onto without delay and waited while it rose to the top then I stepped off the stairs and rapped loudly on Dumbledore's office door.

To my intense surprise the door was opened by women who was rather short and my first impression of her was a rather large and rather fat toad, and her head band looked a lot like a fly perch precariously upon her head. I came to the conclusion that nobody can have that sort of mental image about somebody if their even halfway nice.

"thank you professor Dumbledore..." but the rest of her speech was cut off because she had just noticed me and I was standing there not listening because her voice had been so disgustingly sweat that my dislike of this women deepened considerably in a matter of four words.

"but I must tell you Mr potter will be punished most severely for spreading such preposterous rumours, designed only to en-foul young people minds" she spoke again in her sickly sweat high pitched girly voice to which Dumbledore answered "you must deal with your student as you see fit but remember you being a teacher must also stick to the rules so you cant over punish him Dolores"

and with that she swept away giving me a rather appraising look which told me the feelings between us were completely mutual.

"come in" came Dumbledore's voice from inside his study so I stepped around the toad women and into his office.

Dumbledore was pouring over some pieces of paper a look of concern on his face. When he looked up he nearly had a heart attack. " Skyuler?" he asked in a chocked voice and then it hit me. He had thought I was dead all these years and here I was waltzing into his office like nothing had changed.

"oh uh sorry sir... I...um...well hello" I stuttered as I walked forward and drew a cup out of thing air and filled it with water because he looked like he was in dire need of some at that moment. My worries forgot for a moment I watched as he took the cup gladly downed it in one and then just stared at me, drinking me in as if... well as if he hadn't seen me in about 13 years which was perfectly true so I just stood there and waited for him to get a grip on himself.

" do sit down Alice." gesturing to a chair in front of his desk, " so where have you been? Please do tell me the hole story" ugh I thought I was going to have to relive all of what had happened to me, but since I saw no use in delaying because it would only make the tension worse I started telling him the story. My words disjointed at first but I became more confident as I got into the flow.

" I. Well. I take it you know about the whole. Well. Secret keeper business" I raised one eye brow and he confirmed with a nod of his head so I plundered on, " well you see peter planned this very well... very well indeed" I said thoughtfully and in answer to Dumbledore's delicately lifted eye brow, I continued. " well you see sir I was out shopping for an hour I had told peter this so that he would know to have his guard up properly and Sirius was just going to get some more clothes because he was going to stay over for the night, and then he was going to quickly check on wormy on his way back" I grimaced.

" so I went out and got the shopping in a hurry and Sirius ran off to get his clothes and check on wormtail" and then it started to get hard to speak again so it was Dumbledore's turn to offer me a drink, which I gladly accepted before staggering on. " when I got back I saw the house was a ruin and I saw... I... I. Saw their bodies- lily and James's dead on the floor" I couldn't stop now the words seemed to be pouring out of my mouth, " and then I heard Hagrid getting harry out and I hid. I felt so guilty. Then Sirius came and I heard him pleading with Hagrid but to no avail he wouldn't give harry to him. Well you know how Hagrid gets when he's given a mission? So Sirius lent him his motorbike and then when Hagrid was gone he sat down on the step and I came out because I knew that he was planning to do something stupid and also because I knew that if I had been there things could have gone a different way and of course he blaming himself for them dying and I was crying my eyes out and trying to comfort him at the same time.

Then suddenly he became filled with this horrible anger at peter and although I hated him too I knew going after him was the wrong thing to do in that situation. I told Sirius this but he wouldn't listen and then just as he finished a massive rant about how much he hated himself and peter he dissaperated and I was left alone on the steps with my twin brother and my sister-in-law inside the house dead and I knew I had to move. To find Sirius but it took me a good twenty minutes to pull myself together enough to focus on somewhere I thought peter would go and Sirius would think he would go. But neither of them where there and so I became frantic and search every place I thought they could be but I never found them, and then of all the luck in the world I ran into Lucius Malfoy and with him still under the impression that voldemort was at a high point in his power he court me and dragged me back to his manor." I heard Dumbledore take a sharp intake of breath at this but I couldn't stop.

" I don't think he ever told anyone he had me there not even his wife Narcissa. And he tortured me with crusiatus just for the fun of it, it seemed but then when he found out the news about toms downfall he returned with a fury that he sated by torturing with both the crusiatus curse and he kept cutting me with a knife"

another sharp intake of breath followed this and I looked up to see his eyes full of horrified sadness.

" I still have many scars from this incident and many others it was like I was a block for him to vent his anger out on but I wont go into any more details partly because I don't want you to hear them and partly because I don't think I can without breaking down completely" I finished and then filled my lungs in a big breath because I had just spoken for a few minutes without taking a single breath and waited anxious for his response.

It took him quite a while to say anything but I just staid there watching him process the whole story of a women who he had believed to be dead for almost 13 years. And when finally he did answer it was with a shaking voice so full of anger at Lucius that I then had to spend the next hour calming him down and telling him that it would do no good if he went after Malfoy nobody would believe that he had, had me for all that time.

" look don't go after him Dumbledore because he's not worth you getting in trouble over and anyway they say good always comes out of evil-" at this point Dumbledore interrupted me angrily and said, " oh yeah and exactly what good has come out of you being caught and TORTURED FOR THE PAST 12 AND-A-BIT YEARS HUH?" he was shouting by the end of his speech so I told him quite calmly that, "well I learnt how to throw of the crusiatus curse so he wasn't actually cruciating me for a past two or three years of it"

to this he just stared at me blankly then started up again so it was well past midnight by the time he had fully calmed down and stopped thinking that storming into Malfoy manor would do any good at all.

* * *

**hey guys this chapter is a bit longer i hope i will be able to keep it up READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ugh this chapter took ages to write because i had major writers block so i hope the next one will come a bit quiker R&R! please**

**disclaimer: i only own skyuler-alice black (potter)- thats the characters whole name by the way. well she has a double barreled first name and she doesnt have a middle name **


End file.
